


(Perfect timing) It could be the start of anything

by chaosmyths



Series: The shape of love is... [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Another teacher au from ao3 users chaosmyths to no one's surprise, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips, kid fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmyths/pseuds/chaosmyths
Summary: “It’s more of a parent phobia,” Hangyul jokes. “I just don’t see why you’d want to socialise with the parent of a child in your class let alone date them. God they’d be unbearable.”Hangyul is very sure that a parent would be the worst choices in romantic partner for a number of reasons ethic issues notwithstanding. Kim Wooseok proves him wrong.





	(Perfect timing) It could be the start of anything

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely was not planning to write another teacher au especially when I have another monster fic I was trying to finish for Saturday (which is....today) but the idea of teacher/parent au was thrown at me and though my knee jerk reaction was "not into the ethics of that" my brain kept turning that over until it went okay so work those concerns into a drabble and here we are almost 8000 words later and very much not a drabble (or a teacher/parent au.....technically). I swear none of my other 4 WIP involve teachers (they do....all involve magic though)
> 
> Also I was just itching to write a fic for this pairing. 
> 
> There are some huge time/relationship status jumps here but again this was only supposed to be two scenes - before getting together and the last two combined and yet here we are.

“The hottest dad just walked into the office,” Hayoung walks into the staff room to announce during lunch at the end of the first week back at school.

“Whose watching the office?” Sunhwa asks looking up from her laptop with a frown before anyone can comment on what she’s actually said.

“Dongwook took it, it’s fine,” Hayoung waves around like it’s not big deal she convinced the principal to cover her job so she could come into the staff room to gossip.

“I bet it’s Eunsang’s dad,” Dasom says with a dreamy smile. She’s probably not wrong.

“Uncle,” Hangyul and Seungwoo correct at the same time.

“How did _you_ even know that?” Jiyeon asks Hangyul curiously, “I mean Seungwoo is his teacher but you are not.”

The reason Hangyul knows that Eunsang doesn’t live with his parents is kind of complicated. Luckily, or unluckily Seungyoun decides to answer on his behalf, “Because Hangyul has this parent dating phobia.”

“It’s just a parent phobia,” Hangyul jokes. “I just don’t see why you’d _want_ to socialise with the parent of a child in your class let alone _date _them. God they’d be unbearable.”

Parents are well intentioned. Parents also on the whole are pushy and impatient and seem to think they know better than Hangyul because most of them are older than him even though he’s the one with a four year education degree.

Or maybe all the parents in his class are just monsters.

“If the parent looked like Eunsang’s uncle I’d date them in a heart beat even if their child was like Minho,”

“I’d date a murderer if they were as hot as Eunsang’s uncle,” Hayoung says, pausing when all conversation in the room stops so the staff can look at her, “What?”

“You do have your working with children’s clearance right Hayoung?” Sunhwa asks when it becomes clear no one else is going to answer. Hangyul has to hide a laugh in his hand.

“I’m just saying he’s _very_ pretty,” Hayoung says defensively.

“Well you’re not wrong there,” Seungyoun shrugs nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t been nearly speechless first time he’d seen the man.

“How do you not spontaneously combust when he picks up his kid?” Jiyeon asks Seungwoo.

Seungwoo snorts, “Because he’s just a person? Granted a very pretty person but he’s like any other parent or guardian.”

“Hangyul is going to be fucked next year though,” Dasom says with a laugh.

“Why do you mean?” Hayoung asks curiously. Hangyul sinks down into his seat wanting nothing more than to disappear. Seungwoo pats his hand sympathetically but makes no move to stop anyone from embarrassing him.

“Pretty sure Hangyul popped a boner the first time he ever saw him,” Seungyoun answers through a mouthful of food.

“Seungyoun!” Sunhwa scolds before Hangyul has a chance to do it himself, “That is not appropriate conversation topic at all.”

“It’s true,” Seungyoun insists (it’s not true).

“I don’t _care_ that’s not something you talk about in the workplace.”

Seungyoun turns to Seungwoo sitting beside him “Man your sister has lost her sense of humour since she was promoted to deputy.”

“No she hasn’t, you’re just an idiot,” Seungwoo pauses his conversation with Jiyeon to say.

“You know what I think would be really funny? If you were to be in charge of lunchtime detention for the next two weeks Seungyoun,” Sunhwa says with a sweet smile.

“No it wouldn’t,” Seungyoun shakes his head.

“Three weeks.”

“I think it would be,” Hangyul interjects at risk of bringing Seungyoun’s attention back to himself.

“I hope Eunsang is in your class next year and you embarrass yourself in front of hot uncle every single day,” Seungyoun glares at him spitefully.

“Thank you,” Hangyul smiles cheerfully at Seungyoun, “I’d love to have Eunsang in my class.”

* * *

“Mr Lee.” A voice shrieks at Hangyul across the school yard as he gets ready to leave the school one Tuesday afternoon.

“Hi Eunsang,” Hangyul laughs as the little boy launches himself at Hangyul’s legs, wrapping his arms around his knees tightly, “What are you still doing here?”

“I forgot my backpack when I went to after school care so we had to come all the way back to school to get it,” Eunsang says sounding abashed, Hangyul can’t see his face but he can practically picture what it’s doing right now, “I’m sorry.”

“Hmmm, are you ever going to forget your backpack again?” Hangyul asks him, unsure why the boy is apologising to him.

“No, never,” Eunsang pulls his head back so he can shake his head earnestly.

“Well then that’s okay. What’s the cool thing about mistakes?” Hangyul asks him something that he tells his students all the time.

“That we learn from them and don’t make them again,” Eunsang parrots back obediently raising his hand palm open in a silent request.

Hangyul huffs out a laugh and raises his own arm with an open palm turned down letting Eunsang bounce on the balls of his feet as he tries to reach for a hi-5, giggling the whole time.

Hangyul raises his eyes with a fond smile to settle upon Hot Uncle as the rest of the staff has taken to calling him. Right, of course Eunsang had said _we_ and there was no way he’d come back to school alone.

“Mr Lee right?” Eunsang’s uncle says reaching out a hand for him to shake, “I’m Wooseok, Eunsang’s uncle.”

It takes Hangyul a few seconds to process the fact the pretty man is speaking to him (with a voice that is way deeper and more attractive than such a delicate looking person has any right to have) before he takes his hand. His other hand falls low enough that Eunsang can reach it now.

The one thing about dealing with asshole parents and 30 seven year olds at a time is that Hangyul is pretty good at hiding how flustered he feels. Usually.

“Pleasure,” Hangyul manages to say with a smile as Eunsang continues to give him hi-5s - unbothered that Hangyul’s attention is mostly on his uncle right now.

“Eunsang talks about you all the time,” Wooseok says with a fond little smile that has Hangyul’s ears warming in pleasure; not because of the pretty man for once but because hearing Eunsang is fond of him is nice, “Says you’re his favourite teacher.”

“Don’t tell Mr. Han,” Eunsang gets up on his tip toes so he can whisper at Hangyul.

“I won’t,” Hangyul stage whispers back, grabbing Eunsang’s hand next time he goes for a hi-5 setting him off in fits of giggles again, tugging gently upwards causing Eunsang to jump up and down to keep up with him.

“Sorry,” Hangyul says when he turns his attention back to Wooseok aware that he’s gotten a bit distracted.

“Don’t apologise for paying attention to Eunsang, please,” Wooseok says that fond smile still on his face.

When Hangyul had hear the Eunsang didn’t live with his parents he’d sought the kid out himself just to check on him but hearing him talk about his uncle had made Hangyul realised their situations were vastly different. Watching how much this man loves his nephew now makes Hangyul realise maybe their situations are exactly the same.

It also has the unfortunate effect of making Wooseok even more attractive.

“He’s very excited to be in your class next year,” Wooseok says when it becomes clear that Hangyul is going to answer him - apparently content to continue the conversation himself.

Class assignments for next year aren’t done until the very end of the year so there’s no guarantee that Eunsang will be in his class and not Jiyeon’s but pretty much everyone knows Eunsang is fond of him when he can be withdrawn around the other teachers so it’s almost a done deal already.

“I’m looking forward to having him, we’ll have lots of fun right Eunsang?” Hangyul asks.

“Yes. But more importantly we’ll learn.”

“Yes we’ll learn,” Hangyul says still managing not to laugh. Wooseok it seems has no such qualms and god how is even his laugh attractive. Hangyul really is screwed.

“We really have to go home Eunsang so let go of Mr Lee.” Wooseok says shooting Hangyul a sympathetic look, “You were on your way out we won’t keep you.”

“Bye Mr. Lee,” Eunsang lets go of his hand to hug his legs again before he turns to his ankle and lifts his arms as if asking to be picked up.

“You’re a big boy you can walk home,” Wooseok tells him sternly. It’s undercut a little by the fact he has Eunsang’s backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Okay,” Eunsang says cheerfully, taking his uncle’s hand instead. Hangyul is once again struck by how much of a good kid he is.

“Well it was nice to meet you,” Wooseok says to Hangyul when his nephew’s hand is secure in his.

“You too, I guess I’ll see you around. Next year,” he adds in a stage whisper with a wink.

“Hopefully before that,” Wooseok smiles. Hangyul tries not to read too far into it. The man’s just being friendly.

“Yeah,” Hangyul says, feeling a bit silly because what do you say to that?

“Yeah!” Eunsang parrots, “Bye Mr Lee.” He says again before he’s pulling Wooseok off in the opposite direction.

Hangyul watches them go ignoring the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Seungyoun gloating about Hangyul being whipped for a parent. He’s not - especially not for one he’s had a five minute conversation for. He can just appreciate a pretty face is all.

It’s a non issue.

* * *

It’s totally an issue.

In Hangyul’s defence he didn’t expect Wooseok to volunteer for the schools reading support program and yet there he is spending a couple of mornings a week in Hangyul’s class helping the weaker kids practice their reading and inevitably getting dragged into reading a story for the whole class.

(“Mr Lee is awesome,” Hangyul hears Somi tell him one morning louder than she intends to be, “The best teacher _ever_ but he doesn’t do the voices very good.”)

So Hangyul not only sees Wooseok a couple of hours a week but he sees him being so good to his kids a couple of hours a week and by midway through first term he’s kind of surprised he hasn’t spontaneously combusted or blurted out in front of the kids how fucking hot he finds the man.

He’s not sure which would be more embarrassing.

(“Honestly,” Seungyoun tells him one morning as they’re getting ready for school in the kitchen of their shared apartment, “Considering how much of a disaster you usually are you’re keeping it pretty well contained. Good job kiddo.”

Hangyul pours salt in his coffee in response. )

Eventually Wooseok starts coming in before class - sometimes with Eunsang in tow letting the little boy potter around the classroom that will be his next year - and sometimes dropping Eunsang off with Seungwoo. Hangyul would say they’re friendly though not exactly friends by the time the last week of school rolls around. Sure he very much would like to do unspeakable things to Wooseok and maybe even hold his hand but he’s fine appreciating him from afar.

Which is why Hangyul is so surprised that Wooseok shows up after school on the last Monday of term with Eunsang in tow looking shyer than Hangyul has ever seen him and asks him out.

(“I figured well I can tell you wouldn’t be offended you know,” Wooseok says when Hangyul just stares in response to his invitation. He means he _knew_ Hangyul was attracted to him he realises. Which would be mortifying except clearly he’s interested enough to be asking him out, “And I know you’d never actually make a move on a legal guardian right? So I figured I had nothing to lose since I’m not in here next term but feel free to say no - no pressure.” He takes a deep breathe, “And please say something even if it’s telling me to get lost.”

“Yes!” Hangyul practically yells, drawing the attention of Eunsang who had been sitting in the reading corner playing with his uncles phone, “Yes, I would love too.” Hangyul repeats at a more reasonable volume without having to think about it.

The answering smile Wooseok gives him is breathtaking).

Hangyul waits until the pair are out of sight before he turns on his heel and heads straight for Seungwoo’s classroom.

Seungwoo is sitting at his desk doing what seems like marking - though what marking he could be doing for four to six year olds Hangyul really doesn’t know.

The moment Hangyul knocks on the door though Seungwoo looks up and on noting that it’s Hangyul puts his pen down and turns his whole body towards him. It’s probably just because Seungwoo is Hangyul’s supervisor teacher and is _paid_ to make time for him but it makes Hangyul feel appreciated regardless.

“I thought you were on your way out,” Seungwoo says with a smile as Hangyul comes inside and perches on one of the tiny desks around the room; the desks in his class are small but the kindergarten desks are even tinier.

“I was but then I bumped into Eunsang and Wooseok,” Hangyul says noting the way that Seungwoo physical reacts to that.

“I thought we were over this since you started have to spend time with him - you haven’t so much as mentioned it since week two,” Seungwoo says with a sigh. Hangyul hangs his head.

“Not at school at least,” Seungyoun says popping into the room from literally nowhere. Seungwoo flinches in shock but Hangyul doesn’t react.

“You’re right he’s all we ever talk about at home,” Hangyul says sarcastically. The only time he ever comes up is in Hangyul’s stories about his class; the same way Seungyoun talks about the teachers he works with.

“What did you come in here for?” Seungwoo asks cutting over them before they start bickering; Hangyul doesn’t blame him for that.

“To freak out about Wooseok?” Seungyoun guesses sitting on one of the few adult sized desk chairs in the room and spinning around on it, “We were due one right?”

“What are you so noisy for?” Seungwoo mutters under his breath (as if that’s not entirely hypocritical) before he turns towards Hangyul with enquiring eyes, “So?”

“He asked me out,” Hangyul says still not quite believing it himself. Even Seungyoun stops spinning long enough to stare at him in shock.

“He did what? Was he concussed?” Seungyoun asks in such a good approximation of genuine worry it’s almost believable; or it would be if Hangyul wasn’t used it it after living with him for years.

“Shut up Seungyoun don’t pretend to be surprised,” Seungwoo throws the stuffed fox sitting on his desk in Seungyoun’s general direction. Seungyoun just catches it and starts pressing exaggerated kissing all over it’s face - he’s braver than Hangyul would be considering they all know what small children’s personal hygiene is like.

“What do you mean?” Hangyul asks cocking his head in confusion.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Seungyoun mutters into the fur of the fox whilst Seungwoo just sighs again.

“We’ve kind of been waiting to see who was going to crack first,” Seungwoo admits. Hangyul’s brain is not processing this at all because it sounds like Seungwoo and Seungyoun _knew_ Wooseok was considering asking him out when Hangyul had been completely blind-sided.

“Well Seungwoo was - I knew there was no way you would ask him out, so I was just waiting to see when he’d get over his shyness,” Seungyoun shrugs. Hangyul kind of hates how well he knows him sometimes.

“Shy? Wooseok?” Hangyul asks with a scoff.

“You’d be surprised.” Seungwoo says as if that is all that needs said on the topic. Hangyul doesn’t bother pushing it.

“_Anyway_ Wooseok asked you out, what’s the problem here, you said yes right?” Seungyoun scoots his chair towards Hangyul in a way that should look ridiculous but actually manages to be pretty damn intimidating.

“Who is Wooseok?” A third voice asks from the door. Hangyul turns to find Eunbi, Seungwoo’s Education Assistant in the doorway holding a stack of laminated documents.

“Hot Uncle,” Seungyoun tells her with a sage nod, “Who else would Hangyul be talking about?”

“Oh of course.” Eunbi says with a wave of her hand as she places the laminating on one of the shelves in the room, “Finally got around to it did he?”

“How was Eunbi expecting this?” Hangyul asks with a groan. She didn’t even know his _name_.

“It was kind of obvious?” Eunbi says before something on Hangyul’s face must show his despair because she rushes to add, “To us maybe because we actually see both of you? Sometimes? No really it’s because Seungyoun gossips,” she finally decided to throw him under the bus.

“Only to Seungwoo I promise!” Seungyoun says. Hangyul believes him - for all that he’s a pain in Hangyul’s ass he’s a good friend and mentor when he wants to be.

“But did you say yes?” Eunbi asks interested in the gossip now as well.

“Yes? But I don’t know maybe I should call and cancel,” Hangyul says chewing on his lip thoughtfully. Of course he’d said yes in the moment on total autopilot but the more he thinks about it the more he realises it’s a terrible idea.

“Don’t you dare,” Seungyoun is now close enough to grab Hangyul by the face and so he does, squishing his cheeks between his hands, “I will murder you in front of your class if you do.”

Out of the corner of his eye Hangyul notices Eunbi stepping back. He doesn’t blame her.

“Seungyoun let go of your roommate, Hangyul if you like the guy it’s really not as much of an issue as you’re making it out to be” Seungwoo sighs putting his marking down to fix Hangyul with a look, “He’s not the parent _or guardian_,” he adds in at Hangyul’s look before he can interrupt “of a student in your class so it’s fine - it’s literally no different to Kahi’s kids being in Dasom’s class.”

“He’ll be in my class next year,” Hangyul says - it’s still eight months out from the end of the year but it’s pretty much a done deal at this point.

“Bold of you to assume you can keep the interest of someone that pretty for that long,” Seungyoun interjects.

“Fuck you at least I’ve been asked this decade unlike some people.”

“Wow you don’t need to be so cruel to Seungwoo,” Seungyoun deflects with a faux offended expression.

Seungwoo doesn’t look at Seungyoun as he throws his red pen at him - it hits it’s target and Seungyoun goes tumbling off his chair as he jerks his body back to try and avoid the makeshift projectile. Serves him right.

“The point is,” Eunbi says taking over smoothly as Seungyoun gets up off the floor and stalks towards Seungwoo, “That you don’t know what’s going to happen with this guy - you might go on a date and find out he’s a total asshole, or you might like him but decide you’re better off as friends”

“Or maybe you date and it’s wonderful but then you have to dump him because he snores,” Seungwoo adds apparently not intimidated by Seungyoun’s dramatic progress towards him at all.

“Please with a face like that deal with the snoring,” Seungyoun says, hugging Seungwoo round this shoulders and pointing at something on the desk in front of him instead of murdering him; he’ll never understand those two “Assuming Hangyul even gets that far.”

“Right maybe hot uncle will go on a date with Hangyul and realise he’s the one that’s a total asshole,” Eunbi says with a sage nod.

“You guys are making me feel loads better, thank you,” Hangyul says dryly, smiling at their ridiculous antics despite himself.

“Look you’re one of the most flexible teachers at this school,” Seungwoo says, as he return to his marking - when he retrieved his pen Hangyul doesn’t know, “Going with the flow is what you’re known for so maybe try applying that to your personal life as well.”

-

“Go out with him,” Seungyoun tells Hangyul much more sincerely as they walk home later that evening.

“Huh?” Hangyul says confused how they’ve gone from joking about phonemics mnemonics back to this - Hangyul thought they were well and truly done with it back in Seungwoo’s classroom.

“Go out with Wooseok. Don’t cancel on him. Give him a chance - give yourself a chance,” Seungyoun tells him with sincere eyes. The way Seungyoun can switch from playful teasing to honest sincerity will never stop taking Hangyul off guard.

“I guess if you’re sure,” Hangyul says. Seungwoo was right maybe he does need to stop worrying and maybe this will be good for him. Or at least end his dry spell.

“Look at the very least Sunhwa knows about your little flirtation if it was really enough to get you fired - which I _know_ is what you’re worried about she’d have mentioned it by now. She hasn’t so you’re fine. Follow your heart, follow your dick - whatever just do what you want.”

“Profound,” Hangyul says dryly, “How has follow your dick been working for you?”

“I try and give you sincere advice and you just mock me like this,” Seungyoun clamps a firm hand on Hangyul’s shoulder shaking him a little, “The disrespect.”

“Sorry,” Hangyul says only feeling a little sorry. As well as Hangyul knows Seungyoun he’s also known in return.

“Don’t worry, go on the date and see how it goes from there,” Seungyoun pauses in his step hand on Hangyul’s shoulder to force him to do the same “ Promise me. On Hanbyul life.”

“Fine. Only for Hanbyul,” Hangyul says even though he very much wants to get to know Wooseok better and knows Seungyoun would never hurt Hanbyul.

“If your date is good I bet you won’t even think about Eunsang in your class or at all in relation to him for a long time,” Seungyoun says with a playful twinkle in his eye. Hangyul huffs out a laugh, elbows Seungyoun in the side and continues his journey home.

(The date does go well. So does the second and the third and sure enough as Seungyoun predicted all thoughts about having Eunsang in his class next year or getting in trouble with the school disappear from his radar completely - especially once Sunhwa hears about his date but only offers a congratulatory wink).

* * *

Hangyul doesn’t think about Eunsang in his class as his relationship with Wooseok progresses. Wooseok isn’t a total asshole and Hangyul does like him, thinks they’re awfully compatible and clearly Wooseok feels the same. He also doesn’t snore.

At first they try and keep it as far away from Eunsang as possible; without discussing it at all Hangyul is pretty sure they’re waiting to see where this goes before getting him involved.

They’re both homebodies at heart (with demanding jobs to boot) and rather quickly date nights turn from your typical dinner and coffee and drinks to staying in. Seungyoun is good at first about giving Hangyul access to the apartment but soon enough Hangyul feels guilty about kicking his roommate out so often. Wooseok also feels guilty about asking his friends to babysit so often and so they end up at Wooseok’s place.

Surprisingly enough nothing changes - sure Eunsang is there but he’s a good kid he goes to bed with no fuss and makes no fuss about a teacher in his house and dating his uncle; in fact he seems delighted by it.

Months pass and they carve out spaces in each other lives and each others hearts. Months pass and the end of the year hits and Hangyul’s concerns about dating a legal guardian come back full force when they sit down for a staff meeting and the topic of class allocation for next year comes up.

Hangyul knows of course what he has to do to avoid a conflict of interests. He’s just not sure Wooseok is going to like what he has to say.

He waits to bring it up for as long as he can, until he can’t push it anymore before planning to mention it when Eunsang is long gone to bed. Except watching Wooseok curled up on the couch watching the television and looking so damn content he can’t bring himself to do it.

Instead he kisses Wooseok briefly, makes some excuse about having work to do and retreats to the bedroom with his laptop - clicking around on the internet looking for lesson ideas for next year like he doesn't have the whole of the summer break to do it.

Eventually Wooseok locks up the apartment and comes to bed, draping his arms around Hangyul’s shoulders and peering over his shoulder at his screen, “Are you coming to bed?”

It briefly crosses Hangyul’s mind to say no - to take his laptop out to the living room and let Wooseok rest - but as quickly as it comes he dismisses it. He’s not that much of a coward.

“Yeah,” he agrees with a sigh, shutting the lid of his laptop without closing anything down; it’ll be fine.

“Don’t sound so excited about it,” Wooseok laughs, kissing him on the side of the head before letting go and launching himself onto the bed dramatically, burrowing under the covers. He looks soft like this, in his oversized sleep shirt and boxers - one of the rare times his glasses are off and hair still damp from a shower Hangyul hadn’t heard him take.

Once again Hangyul is struck by how much he _loves_ this man. Which means he needs to just bite the bullet and talk to him; he’s being ridiculous.

“Sorry, tired,” Hangyul says - a knee jerk reaction despite only just decided he’s going to tell Wooseok the truth before bed.

Wooseok doesn’t look like he believes him but he doesn’t press the issue just waves Hangyul towards the bathroom with barked instructions to clean up and hurry to bed.

Hangyul does as he’s told, brushing his teeth and washing his face forgoing a shower until the morning as is his habit before he returns to the now dark bedroom, enough light coming through the window to illuminate Wooseok’s form lying on his back with an arm thrown over his face but not enough to make out any details.

“Stop staring at me and come cuddle,” Wooseok demands making grabbing hands in Hangyul’s general direction with the hand over his face.

Hangyul obliges but instead of crawling behind Wooseok as he usually does he lies half on top of him, hiding his head in his neck (Early on he’d worried about hurting Wooseok - he is a lot heavier after all - but he long ago learned Wooseok is so much stronger than he looks).

Wooseok makes a questioning noise but says nothing, just waiting Hangyul out; carding his fingers through the back of his hair in the meantime.

Eventually Hangyul presses a kiss against Wooseok’s jaw, “You know I love you right?” he blurts out without really thinking about it, feeling his ears heat up with the tell tale sign of a blush. He’s never been more grateful for the lack of lighting in Wooseok’s bedroom.

Wooseok’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline - it’s not the he doesn’t know Hangyul doesn’t think - but neither of them really in the habit of saying it; showing it is much less embarrassing. “Yes.”

Hangyul pressed another kiss further down his jaw, then his neck, his collarbone. Wooseok doesn’t say anything, just continues his steady ministrations in Hangyul’s hair and waits him out.

“And you know I love Eunsang right?” He sits up slightly, kissing Wooseok’s cheek this time and letting his lips linger.

“If this is your attempt to seduce me I should be concerned by how well it’s working,” Wooseok snarks playfully wrapping an arm around Hangyul’s waist and rolling them over so that he’s lying on top of Hangyul; pinning him to the bed.

Hangyul doesn’t let himself focus on the feel of Wooseok weight on top of him, or his warm breath on his cheek. Doesn’t think about where Wooseok clearly thinks this is going. He has something he needs to say and if doesn’t say it now he’s never going to say it.

“No I just, you know right?” Hangyul asks, insistently.

Wooseok seems to realise how serious he’s being right now because he pulls back with a small frown, “Of course I know. Why? Should I be worried?”

“No, it’s just. I’m going go to the principal and ask that Eunsang isn’t put in my class for next year,” Hangyul explains in a rush, looking at Wooseok’s collar bones as if they’re the most fascinating thing in the world so he doesn’t have to meet his eye.

“Okay, that’s your right,” Wooseok says carefully, climbing off Hangyul so he can sit next to his hip, “Can I ask why?”

Hangyul fights the urge to reach for him - not just because this conversation is easier when he doesn’t have to look at Wooseok but also because he wants the validation that he’s not mad at him.

Hangyul doesn’t answer for so long that Wooseok speaks again, reaching down for one of his hands which is better than nothing, “Babe I’m not mad, I’m just curious.”

“It feels like a conflict of interests,” Hangyul explains wishing that he’d been less of a coward when Wooseok first asked him out and explained his conflicting feelings about it - maybe then he wouldn’t have to have this conversation when it meant so much more, “I don’t know that I’d be able to treat Eunsang like just another one of my students and that’s not fair on the other kids…”

“Or on him.” Wooseok finishes his train of thought softly, “Alright that’s fair enough.”

“Are you upset?” Hangyul hazards a guess. Wooseok doesn’t look upset but he doesn’t look particularly happy either.

“No, of course not. I understand,” Wooseok squeezes his hand with a smile that’s almost reassuring but not quite.

“You keep saying that, you understand,” Hangyul blurts out without really thinking about it. Wooseok seems sort of emotionless about it; maybe that’s what’s bothering him about it.

“What do you want me to say? That I don’t understand? Because I do understand,” Frustration starts to bleed into Wooseok’s voice. Strangely enough Hangyul finds that comforting.

“That you agree? Hopefully,” Hangyul sits up himself watching as Wooseok pulls his knees to his chest in his default defensive position.

Hangyul really hopes this isn’t going to turn into an argument.

“If you think it’s best then of course I agree it’s _your_ classroom I don’t get a say,” Wooseok snaps. The words are reassuring but the tone is not.

“He’s your kid of course you get a say,” Hangyul says in frustration, all the more frustrated because he doesn’t know what he wants from Wooseok; not really.

“Look Hangyul, you’re clearly looking for me to disagree with you,” Wooseok says suddenly sounding tired more than annoyed, “But I’ve got to be up at 5:30 tomorrow morning and I’m really not looking for an argument so you can tell me what your problem is, get over it or go and sleep at your own house.”

“I don’t want you to disagree with me?” that makes no sense to Hangyul why would he want to disagree with Wooseok, “I just want…” well he doesn’t actually know.

“Me to validate you?” Wooseok suggests this time looking annoyed again.

“No!” Hangyul insists louder than he meant to; very glad Wooseok’s walls are thick and Eunsang is a heavy sleeper.

“Then what? Because it seems to me you’re feeling guilty and you want _something_ from me. But you’re the qualified teacher and it’s your classroom. So yes what you’re saying makes sense and it’s a perfectly valid reason for you not to want Eunsang in your class but it’s not my decision to make.” Wooseok huffs out.

Though his knee jerk reaction is to be more mad a the words Hangyul stops and thinks about what Wooseok is saying and realises it makes sense.

“How do you know what I’m thinking better than I do?” Hangyul asks, leaning forward so he can rest his head against Wooseok’s shoulder in silent apology.

“I’m a genius and you’re kind of stupid sometimes,” Wooseok tells him bluntly, offsetting his words by running his fingers through the back of Hangyul’s hair again; Hangyul melts.

“Good thing I have you to set me straight then,” he mutters into Wooseok’s shoulder. Now that Wooseok’s pointed out to him he feels guilty he realises that’s the feeling that’s been sitting in the base of his stomach, not anxiety about how Wooseok would react but guilt about how Eunsang will feel.

“Do you think he’ll be mad about not being in my class?” Hangyul asks.

Wooseok doesn’t answer straight away, instead manhandling Hangyul so they’re both lying back beneath the covers, Wooseok half resting on Hangyul’s chest this time before he answers, “Probably not but I don’t know for sure. And you can’t know either until you tell him so stop worrying about it and go the fuck to sleep because I don’t want to have to deal with you being grumpy about lack of sleep when my alarm goes off.” he demands.

“I’m never grumpy,” Hangyul insists with a pout of his own.

“Of course you aren’t darling,” Wooseok coos condescendingly, patting his chest before leaning up for a kiss, “Now be a good boy and go the fuck to sleep.”

* * *

Hangyul doesn’t get a chance to talk to Dongwook for a few days after his conversation with Wooseok but when he _does_ as expected the principal has no problem accommodating his request, instead congratulating Hangyul on his crush working out.

Hangyul leaves his office pleased and embarrassed that even the principal had hear the gossip about his love life and then promptly forgets everything about the conversation in the flurry that is reporting season.

It’s not until he’s asked by Jiyeon how Eunsang feels about being in her class instead of his next year that he realises he also forgot to tell Wooseok and Eunsang.

He gets home that afternoon before Eunsang and Wooseok - the latter having English lessons to attend after school - so he sets himself up in the bedroom with his computer to continue working on the reports.

At some point Wooseok and Eunsang come home and Wooseok attempts to talk to him but Hangyul is _so_ close to finished that he barely listens or responds and Wooseok gives up with a snarky comment and a kiss on his cheek.

At 7pm the alarm he set on his phone goes off and Hangyul reluctantly closes his laptop - noticing a chocolate bar and a cup of coffee on the desk next to his computer that Eunsang and Wooseok must have put there. Smiling to himself he leaves the room; not planning on working through dinner for the first time in a few weeks.

Wooseok is in the kitchen and Eunsang is sitting in a pile of clean washing on the couch; a standard Tuesday evening really.

“What you doing there?” Hangyul stops by the couch to ask Eunsang, even though it’s a pretty regular ritual for him.

“Working,” Eunsang says sticking his tongue out in concentration as he tries to match socks, “Please don’t talk to me - it’s important.”

Hangyul doesn’t know if Eunsang is making a point about Hangyul’s own habits recently or he’s just that fixated on his washing but he ruffles the boys hair and tells him, “Okay sorry for interrupting you Mr laundry fairy,” instead making his way to the kitchen.

“Hey,” Hangyul greet Wooseok, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

“Oh so you finally decided to remember we exist did you?” Wooseok huffs out with a pout that Hangyul knows is all for show.

“I’m in your house, of course I remember you exist,” Hangyul protests playfully, dropping a kiss onto Wooseok’s shoulder.

“What are you even here for if you’re just going to ignore us?” Wooseok asks rhetorically.

“To steal your food?” Hangyul suggests knowing that Wooseok isn’t really annoyed - he was after all the one that suggested Hangyul take advantage of the relative peace and quiet at his house to write his reports (it says something that a six year old is a more considerate roommate than Seungyoun but nothing that’s not obvious to anyone who has ever met Seungyoun).

“If you’re going to be like that we don’t want you here,” Wooseok says before raising his voice loud enough for Eunsang to hear him in the living room, “Isn’t that right Eunsang?”

“That’s right Uncle Wooseok,” Eunsang parrots back obediently. Hangyul has to hide his giggles in Wooseok’s neck, clinging tight around his waist even when he tries to squirm out of Hangyul’s grasp.

“See, Eunsang agrees with me.” Wooseok says in satisfaction, giving up on escaping and relaxing back against Hangyul’s chest.

“Eunsang has no idea what he’s agreeing with, it doesn’t _count.” _Hangyul protests.

“How was your day?” Wooseok asks him, turning around in his hold so they’re finally face to face.

“Mm,” Hangyul says thoughtfully, leaning down to kiss Wooseok for the first time today as he gathers his thoughts. Not that much gathering gets done of course but it’s a nice distraction.

“That good hey?” Wooseok asks when they break apart, pressing a brief kiss against Hangyul’s cheek before leaning back to look in his face.

“Reports, it’s impossible to have a good day at the moment,” Hangyul says biding time even though he _knows_ Wooseok agrees with his decision.

“When are they due again?” Wooseok asks sympathetically, turning way from Hangyul to go back to dinner. Hangyul has told him this before but there all busy so it makes sense it slipped his mind.

“Friday,” Hangyul answers, hauling himself up to sit on the kitchen cupboard and pointedly ignoring the glare Wooseok sends his way. Eunsang can’t see him so it’s fine.

“The same day class lists come out right?” Wooseok asks casually. Too casually. Hangyul realises he walked right into that - Wooseok knew exactly when reports were due.

“Yes.”

“So? Did you talk to the principal?” Wooseok asks that fake casual tone still in his voice despite the fact they both know it’s anything but casual.

“Yes, the other day. And during the meeting he also reminded me I had to write a comment for more than language and mathematics this time so I’ve been a bit…distracted,” Hangyul admits.

“So we’re not going to see you for the rest of the week?” Wooseok turns to fix him with a disapproving look. This one is clearly because Wooseok thinks Hangyul isn’t taking care of himself and this kind of look he can deal with.

Mostly because Wooseok is a giant hypocrite.

“You’ll see me,” Hangyul insists. Mostly because he plans to camp out in Wooseok’s kitchen overnight the next few evenings.

“You mean you’ll be an unresponsive zombie like you were this afternoon,” Wooseok waves a spatula at Hangyul and splatters sauce all over himself and Hangyul, “I hope you thanked Eunsang for his gift.”

“Well he’s currently very busy working and doesn’t want to talk to me,” Hangyul says reaching into the sink to grab a wet cloth to throw at Wooseok, “But I will after.”

Wooseok looks unimpressed at Hangyul - the cloth having hit him in the fact and knocked his glasses askew which wasn’t Hangyul’s intention at all.

“I am going to murder you one day and you _will_ deserve it,” Wooseok tells him using the cloth to wipe his clothes and glasses off before throwing it back to Hangyul.

“I appreciate the offer than you very much,” Hangyul blows a kiss at him laughing as Wooseok stalks towards him and wipes a sticky hand down Hangyul’s cheek and neck; apparently he’d dipped his hand in whatever he was cooking when Hangyul wasn’t looking.

“That’s disgusting,” Hangyul whines, trying to wipe it off. Wooseok is quicker, grabbing both his hands in an iron grip so that he can’t escape.

“You started it,” Wooseok claims with a brilliant smile, starting to giggle.

“You’re the one that was waving your cooking utensils around, I was just trying to help clean up,” Hangyul insists; barely trying to twist out of Wooseok’s grip because he doesn’t actually want to fall off the counter or anything.

“What are you doing?” Eunsang asks standing with his chin perched on the island counter looking at them. He must be on his tip toes, “Food fight?”

“No food fight baby, Hangyul is just making a bit of a mess,” Wooseok let’s go of Hangyul finally so he can turn towards his nephew. Hangyul would protest but he doesn’t want Eunsang to start throwing food around thinking it’s okay so he just nods with a sad face.

“Oh, okay,” Eunsang nods as if that makes sense before he remembers what he comes in for, “I’m thirsty.”

“You know where the water is,” Wooseok tells him, using the cloth to clean Hangyul off with quick efficient strokes. Hangyul sits still and let’s him watching Eunsang over his shoulder.

“I don’t like water,” Eunsang crosses his arms over his chest.

“Drink it anyway,” Hangyul insists, pointing towards the jug that Eunsang is more than capable of using himself as Wooseok finishes his cleaning and kisses his neck in apology.

Grumbling Eunsang drags his footstool towards the counter and steps onto it; taking the glass that Wooseok hands him and filling it up.

“Water’s good for you drink lots of it,” Hangyul ruffles his hair as Eunsang swallows the whole glass quicker than should be possible. _Sure_ he doesn’t like water.

“If you do maybe you’ll be big when you grow up.” Wooseok tells him, standing back against the counter Hangyul is sitting on and letting him wrap his arms around his shoulder.

“Did you not drink water when you were little?” Eunsang asks Wooseok with a curious tilt of his head, “Is that why you’re so short.”

Hangyul has to turn his head to hide his laugh into his hand. Wooseok pinches his hand and mutters, “Shut up. You’re barely taller than me.” He then raises his voice, “Hangyul and I both didn’t drink water.”

“Oh, I’ll drink lots of water then,” Eunsang nods his head with resolve filling up the glass again, “I don’t want to be stuck as short as you.”

“Hey,” Hangyul protests unable to believe this sweet little boy is coming for his height like that (Eunsang lives with Wooseok - as sweet and polite as he is he’s going to grow up to be a snarky little fucker).

“Anyway Eunsang before you go back to your laundry, Hangyul has something he wants to talk to you about,” Wooseok tells the boy effectively stopping Hangyul from overthinking it but also putting him on the spot.

“Oh, okay,” Eunsang says going to sit down at the breakfast bar and folding his hands on top of the counter. Hangyul will never be over how cute he is.

Hangyul comes to sit on the stool next to him trying to decide what exactly to say. Something must show on his face because as he sits down his phone dings with a text message and he digs it out to check quickly because they tell Eunsang to always answer when they contact him and they need to set an example.

It’s from Wooseok.

_Just. Fucking. Tell. Him. _

Hangyul sets his phone down and takes his advice, “Next year at school you’re going to be in Miss Park’s class not mine.”

“Oh,” Eunsang says with the expression he usually wears when he’s thinking, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Wooseok asks, exchanging a look with Hangyul, “What do you think about that Eunsang?”

“It’s sad because Hangyul is the _best_ teacher in the whole universe,” Eunsang states like it’s a fact not a childhood exaggeration, “But it’s okay because I get Hangyul at home and I don’t have to share him with _anyone_.”

Huh. That was easy.

“Excuse me, you have to share him with me,” Wooseok says with a mock offended look reaching across the breakfast bar to pinch Eunsang’s cheek.

“Not really. I’m his favourite,” Eunsang says with such staggering confidence that Hangyul has to laugh.

“I’ve created a monster,” Wooseok groans dropping his head into his hands in exaggerated distress. Eunsang looks conflicted for a second before he hops down from his stool, grabs Wooseok’s hand and drags him back to Hangyul.

“Okay Uncle Wooseok. We can share him,” Eunsang says with such earnest eyes that Hangyul melts.

“Thank you Eunsang,” Wooseok says picking him up so that they can both hug Hangyul still sitting on the bar stool.

This, Hangyul thinks, was worth everything.

(“You totally talked to him about it beforehand didn’t you?” Hangyul asks Wooseok accusingly as they cuddle on their bed watching Netflix on Hangyul’s laptop later that evening. He doesn’t bother explaining what he’s talking about - they both know.

“What makes you say that?” Wooseok asks feigning innocence even as the way his eyes dart around the room gives him away.

“There is no way Eunsang processed that and came up with such a mature response that quickly and with _no_ signs of selfish upset,” Hangyul says. He’s six he’s not cognitively that developed.

“Well we already talked about the fact you might not be his teacher next year, even before all this,” Wooseok waves his hand around the room encompassing not just their relationship but this little slice of domesticity they’ve made for themselves, “But I know you. I knew you were probably going to do something so we talked about it when you started staying over.”

Wooseok talked to Eunsang about it long before Hangyul worked up the courage to say anything to Wooseok himself. It’s both remarkably thoughtful and rather cruel.

“You let me stress for nothing,” Hangyul whines burying his head in Wooseok’s shoulder.

“Character building, and it was cute watching you squirm,” Wooseok says blasé about Hangyul’s mental anguish.

“You’re cruel,” Hangyul insists.

“I am. You’re a cheeky menace, and yet here we are,” Wooseok says, words sharp but his voice is warm.

Hangyul pulls back to look at Wooseok in wonder, “Here we are.”

“Are you going to chill out now,” Wooseok asks, reaching out to push Hangyul’s fringe out of his face, “Because honestly watching you stress out over something for once in your life was fun but I could not deal with that all the time.”

“Only enough room in this relationship for one worrier?” Hangyul asks, eyebrows raised.

“Well two,” Wooseok says clambering into Hangyul’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, “But let’s not talk about that anymore, let’s _relax.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard it is to write a fic about a normally carefree character worrying and yet get across that the worried are unusual/not their Entire Character because man i Tried and Failed but I promised Hangyul isn't always this...... paranoid and OOC (b/c lbh I will not leave this au alone so watch me add to it later) 
> 
> Anyway catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nichesindrome) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/chaosmyths) if you want :)


End file.
